


Mirror Mirror

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mirror mirror on the wall, I beggeth you, show me all"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

 

**Mirror Mirror**

 

 

"Your Royal Godliness, you must do something!"

 

The God of Go had been sitting, quietly contemplating the moves of the game he had just finished, when the grating voice of his steward jarred him out of his serenity. He exhaled slowly, trying to keep his temper. "About what, Wado?"

 

"That Fujiwara!" The underling was getting so agitated, the cloud on which he was standing was starting to produce a small thunderstorm.

 

The God pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness and asked, enunciating every syllable clearly, "What is the exact trouble with Fujiwara this time?"

 

Wado, floating back a bit from the big fluffy cloud the God sat on, started to explain, "Well, uhm, he's still neglecting his games. Before he just kept staring off into space, but now he keeps looking in that damnable mirror, he seemed to have acquired!"

 

"I gave him that mirror," the God roared.

 

Wado directed his now tiny cloud even further away.

 

"Your Holiness, it seems to have made matters worse, if you'll pardon me saying so."

 

The God exhaled again, it was a bit much looking out for his charges and keeping the organization happy at the same time. As always, he assumed the fatherly understanding role he needed in dealing with temperamental Go players and gave his voice as much calm and patience he could muster. (To think he had once been a ruthlessly violent warlord!)

 

"Wado, listen," he beckoned his steward closer. "Fujiwara just needs a little time; he is still grieving over the loss of his life."

 

Wado was silent for a few moments mulling over the God's words. "But sir, Fujiwara has been dead for over a millennium. That kind of mirror doesn't show the past, only the present!"

 

"Well exactly," the God said and sat back on his cloud, assuming the position he had been in before he was so rudely interrupted, effectively dismissing his servant.

 

Fujiwara no Sai sat with the mirror in his lap, hovering his cloud at the very edge of the Divine Palace.

 

He wasn't looking at the mirror itself right now. He had left the image of Hikaru having burgers with Waya, Isumi and an awkward looking Akira behind to look out over the top of the clouds, which cloaked that very scene taking place in Tokyo below him from his naked eye.

 

In his lap the lunch scene continued and Sai couldn't help but follow it from the corner of his eye.

 

He knew he should let go of his grief, but he also knew he couldn't.

 

Not yet,

 

Just not yet.

 

~ (0) ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 9th round of the Blind Go challenge.


End file.
